


That's the way you need it

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Earth-11, F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Earth-11, Gal and Kylie have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the way you need it

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **AN:** This was written in response to [](http://bwhahahabeck.livejournal.com/profile)[**bwhahahabeck**](http://bwhahahabeck.livejournal.com/) drawing [this](http://bwhahahabeck.livejournal.com/307441.html). Go to his journal and tell him that he's an awesome artist c:

Limping home from the Sinestra Corps War, Kylie feels like one giant ache. She's been kicked and smashed and _possessed_ and really, a nap would be great. Yeah, that's what she's going to do. Go home, soak herself clean in the tub, then pass out for the next week.

That plan gets thrown out the window the moment she gets herself into her apartment and Gal Gardner's bra hits her in the face.

"What the fuck took you so long, lover?" Gal is lounging on Kylie's couch, wearing her gloves and her tights and not a stitch more.

That's when Kylie remembers that while normal people see fighting as a bad thing, Gal treats it as foreplay. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Look, I know you're horny, and I'm sorry but- Nnnng, don't _do_ that! I'm talking here!"

"Come off it, Rayner. I just wanna make you feel good. Let me sex you up already."

Gal, who apparently hasn't been listening at all, has wrapped her arms around Kylie's neck and now she's started sucking at her earlobe. Kylie bats at her, annoyed, but she drops her head back anyway to give Gal more room. Now that Gal's started, she's not going to stop any time soon, and Kylie doesn't really mind the warm curl of arousal building between her legs.

"Fine, but can we at least move this to bed? I've already got bruises all over. I don't need rug burn from making love on the floor."

They're floating before Kylie finishes speaking. Gal has always prided her skill with the ring and, god, Kylie appreciates that sometimes. Who wants to walk when you can fly?

It doesn't take long to get to their bedroom, but by the time they touch down, Kylie's shirt is already rucked up around her armpits. She moans as Gal palms her breasts, shivering at the feeling of smooth leather over her hardened nipples.

"You like that baby?" Gal's lips twist into a smile against Kylie's skin as she murmurs filthy things into her ear. "It's only gonna get better from here. Gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be walking funny all day tomorrow."

At that, Kylie turns her head a little, just enough to aim a sly glance at Gal out the corner of her eye as she grinds her ass back into Gal's hips.

"You got the walk to match all that talk, hotshot?"

Gal grins.

"Oh, you know I do, doll."

She slides one hand down between Kylie's legs and starts rubbing a tight circle around her clit with her thumb to prove it, laughing when Kylie gasps and sinks down to her hands and knees, curling in around the waves of pleasure rolling through her.

"Gal, oh god, don't you stop. Don't you dare stop."

Kylie can feel the wetness gushing down her thighs, slicking Gal's fingers as she slides them deep into her. She arches her hips, trying to move back into Gal's thrusts and grind into her hand all at once. She's chanting nonsense and she _knows_ it's nonsense, but Kylie's mouth gets loose when she's tired and Gal likes it when she's loud, anyway.

They go like this for what seems like hours, Gal pressing sharp little kisses to Kylie's neck while she fucks her hard and fast. When Kylie's climax hits her, it does so with all the force of a thunderclap, rolling through her body and leaving her helpless as she spasms around Gal's fingers again and again.

In the warm afterglow of her orgasm, Kylie turns her head, catching Gal's lips for a warm, loving kiss.

"Okay, I was wrong. That was a good idea."

Gal stretches out on her side, pulling Kylie up against her chest and smiling into her hair.

"Yeah, well, I knew you couldn't resist this fine ass forever."

Kylie rolls her eyes even as she reaches back and grabs one of Gal's hand in her own.

"Yes, Gal, your magic ass has become my reason for living. I can never love another ass again."

"Damn straight." Gal kisses her hair again, then pauses. "So when do you think you'll be up for round two? 'Cause I mean, you're awesome and you're really hot when you come, but I sorta like getting off too."

Kylie basks for just a moment more, before she sighs and rolls over.

"Okay, how are we doing this?"

Gal, of course, just grins.

"Any way you want it, babydoll."


End file.
